


Same Time Next Year

by neromi



Category: Castle, Firefly, Suits (TV)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neromi/pseuds/neromi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two old friends meet for coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Time Next Year

**Author's Note:**

> Set during season 1 for both shows.

Mal and Zoe sat in a discrete café in New York. Nestled away in a back alley, but the coffee was Seattle good. Here, for a short while, they were converted back into their former selves.

Zoe was prompting a story from Mal. “So he had a gun to her head, and you couldn’t just take him out.”

“Of course not. I’m a ‘bumbling author’.”

“What did you do?”

“Well, I suddenly thought ‘I’m about as capable as a drugged Jayne’.”

Zoe laughed. “You didn’t.”

“I did. I shot him in the leg. When Beckett complimented me on the shot I actually got to say ‘I was aiming for his head’.”

They laughed at the memory of Jayne sitting drugged back on Serenity.

A nearby clock chimed the hour, breaking the magic of the moment. They both fell back to Jessica and Rick.

Rick smiled at his old friend. “Same time next year?”

Jessica pecked him on the cheek. “Always.”


End file.
